1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic torque tool, and more particularly to an electronic torque wrench with improved handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional electronic torque wrench. The conventional electronic torque wrench includes a metal-made shank body 12, a drive head 14 mounted at one end of the shank body 12 for wrenching a threaded member, and a plastic-made housing 15 fitted on the shank body 12 with a rear end of the shank body 12 concealed in the housing 15. The electronic components of the torque wrench, such as the circuit board and the liquid crystal screen, are assembled in the housing. A rear half section of the housing 15 is integrally formed as a handle 16 for a user to hold. Several cells are mounted in the housing 15 to supply necessary power to the wrench. A plastic-made cell cap 18 is mounted at the rear end of the housing 15 to close the cell room in the housing.
According to the above arrangement, a user can hold the handle 16 to operate the conventional electronic torque wrench. The cell cap 18 is simply connected with the rear end of the housing 15 to close the cell room, not for holding. Moreover, the cell cap 18 itself is made of plastic material and unable to bear external force. Otherwise, the cell cap 18 will break and damage. According to such design, the cell cap 18 will lead to increase of the length and volume of the wrench. As a result, the space necessary for transfer and storage of the wrench is enlarged.
Besides, the handle 16 of the conventional electronic torque wrench is made of plastic material by molding. Therefore, the handle 16 has a fixed size without possibility of change. As a result, different users with different sizes of palms can hardly suitably use the conventional electronic torque wrench. Therefore, it has become a topic in this field how to selectively adjust the length of the handle 16 in adaptation to different users.